The Story of Us
by Thatsoneperson
Summary: AU: Told through a series of intertwining short stories, this is the journey of Lelouch and C.C.'s life together as they face many ups and downs in their relationship. From Strangers to Soulmates- this is their story. [Non-chronological]
1. The Warmth of His Heart

Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **The Warmth of His Heart**

* * *

Unable to hold back the soft smile that lifted her lips, she grabbed the pillow beside her that undoubtedly still had his faint scent lingering and snuggled against it tightly- trying to contain her heart from bursting as it flutters excitedly in her chest. Last night she couldn't sleep well. Throughout the night she tossed and turned in the cold, large empty bed- too eager to sleep knowing that she'll be seeing him in person after two long years apart.

A familiar wave of butterflies raided her gut, making her giggle to herself like a small child as she continues to think about their long-awaited reunion. Although, he mind was then pulled away from her thoughts of him when she heard her name being called from outside her bedroom door- followed by a series of gentle knocks. Sitting up in bed and pulling back her long green hair messily, she then gave her visitor permission to enter and smiled when the bedroom door swung opened and watched as the little girl ran to the bed before climbing up with ease and sat beside her.

"Good morning, Mommy!" The young 4-year old girl exclaimed with a beaming smile, bouncing in her spot on the bed excitedly.

"Good morning, Princess." C.C. said smiling fondly at her daughter- _their daughter_ \- then brushed back the girl's ebony hair aside before kissing her on the forehead. Sharing most of her likeness to that of her father, the one thing that truly makes her special in her own little way is her uniquely colored eyes. On her left, it's amethyst like his and the right is in the shade of a golden hue like hers. So beautiful indeed. "How did you sleep? Did you sleep good?"

"No." she answered cheerily then ceased her bouncing. "I couldn't sleep because I was happy."

"About what?" C.C. pressed then turned her daughter around to run her fingers through her hair.

"Seeing Daddy! Daddy's coming home today, right?"

"Mhmm… and he's going to be so happy to see you, Lexi."

"Do you think he missed me a bunch?"

"More than a bunch. He misses you like this much!" C.C. wrapped her arms around her daughter and pressed her lips to her cheek- blowing on it and making her laugh before succumbing her to a tickling fest. C.C. laughed alongside her daughter as she squirmed on the bed, and after she pleaded mercy, she stopped with a smile crossing her lips and heart filling with joy from listening to her bells of laughter.

Their daughter, Alexis, is without doubt the greatest love of their life.

"Mommy, do you miss Daddy?"

Glancing over to their wedding photo perched up on the wall, a sad smile crossed her lips and she met her daughter's curious gaze. "Everyday, Sweetie. I miss him a lot. Do you miss him a lot?" The girl nodded, and C.C. smiled, slicking back Lexis' messy hair. "Are you tired of being around boring Mommy?"

"You're not boring, Mommy." Alexis smiled and placed her small hands on her mother's cheeks. "I think you're fun like Daddy."

"But Daddy's better?" The girl stayed quiet, a smile plastered onto her face and C.C. giggled, rolling her eyes. It shouldn't be a surprise- given how she's 'Daddy's little Princess'- that her father would be the favorite parent. Not like she can blame her for preferring him. There's a lot to love about him. After all, she'd probably pick him too if she were her. "Alright, Lexi. Daddy will be here in a few hours, so I need you to get dressed then come back so I can do your hair. We need to leave a little early to run errands and then buy Daddy a gift for his Welcome Home Party… Sound good?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, then. Off you go."

"Kay!"

The little girl sprang from her spot on the bed then clumsily climbed off before storming out the room in excitement. C.C. stayed in bed a little, losing herself in thought, before looking towards the window where the early morning hue was beginning to gently seep through the blinds. She took a pillow from his side of the bed and held it close to her chest, burying her face in it and closing her eyes- mentally preparing for their long-awaited reunion.

She can hardly wait to see him.

 **. . . .**

"Mommy, when is Daddy coming?"

"I don't know, Sweetie. His plane should be landing in about another hour or so."

"But why?! I'm tired of waiting."

"Alexis, be patient, okay?" C.C. lightly scolded, and the little girl frowned with a pout on her lips. "Come sit down. You'll see him soon, I promise." She said softly then patted the seat beside her. The young girl reluctantly sat next to her mother, slouched, and C.C. started rubbing her back for comfort. "I know you're eager to see him… I am too. But you must be patient, or the wait will be longer the more you ask when he's coming."

"Really?" her eyes filled with tears. "I don't want to keep Daddy away longer. I want him here with us, Mommy." She whimpered then wrapped her tiny arms around her mother, burying herself in her chest trying to stay strong and not cry like Daddy asked her too. He wants her to be strong, like him and Uncle Suzaku. He wants her to be a good girl and stay strong for Mommy. But sometimes, she wants to cry- she can't help it. She just misses him a lot.

"Don't cry, Sweetie. Daddy will be here before you know it." C.C. said and wiped away fallen tears off her cheeks when Lexi looked up at her. "In the meantime, how about you tell me a story to pass the time? What did you learn in Preschool yesterday? Didn't you say Mrs. Sato read a story to the class?"

Alexis nodded. Sniffling, collecting her composure.

"Do you want to tell me? Tell me what the story was about?"

"Yeah, it was a good story."

"I'm sure it is." C.C. smiled, pinching her daughter's cheeks lightly, making her giggle a little as it brought out one of her bright smiles.

As she began telling her the story about a young girl dressed in red encountering a wolf in the woods on the way to her grandmother's house, C.C. attentively listened to the story and reacted in such a way as if she never heard the story before on the shocking parts. Though, when she moved from one story to another, unconsciously C.C.'s mind trailed back to the man she desperately wishes to see right now.

Two years couldn't have passed by any slower. Two years' worth of waiting for his letters to come in, waiting for the opportunity for brief conversations over the phone or be given the rare opportunity to speak to him via video chat while he's away on Military Duty. As his wife, she's very proud of him. She's always been proud of him… but, the distance often plays a difficult part in their relationship. She may have 'gotten used' to being away from him months at a time, however when their daughter was born, the distance became a real problem.

She hates how he misses a lot of special events in their daughter's life. Birthdays and sometimes holidays. It has always taken an emotional toll on her, but putting her personal feelings aside, she can see his long departure takes a deep emotional toll on their 4-year old. She truly is Daddy's little girl and she can see how badly she misses him, hears it in her voice when she talks about him.

In truth, she feels the same way. She misses him so, so much. This is the longest they've been apart and raising a child on her own can be difficult at times without his help. Apart from her deepest wish of him making it back home safely, as always, she wishes for them to be a family again. Even if it's just a week, two weeks, however long he'll be staying with them before leaving prematurely again.

That man… her husband... Alexis' father... he's worth the trouble of waiting and worrying.

 **. . . .**

Before she knew where the time had gone- An hour had passed and while Alexis went from story-telling to talking about her friends from preschool, C.C. checked the time on her phone and saw that her husband's plane had landed about 20 minutes ago and a text message from him confirming that he's on his way to meet them. C.C. heart raced dramatically, and her breath hitched. _How could she have missed his message?_ She quickly stood from her seat, starling her daughter for a moment who then asked what's wrong, but before she had time to answer—Alexis' eyes widened after catching on and her smile beamed in happiness she when spotted her father approaching them from a distance behind her mother, dressed in his Military attire.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She cried then hopped out of her seat and ran to her father with tears streaming down her face while he knelt with open arms, waiting for her.

C.C. turned around, tears stinging her eyes and her heart skipped a beat when she saw the raven-haired man hold his daughter tightly in his arms, swooping her off her feet and carrying her whilst kissing her on the cheek while she cries hysterically.

 _He's here... he's finally home._

"Lexi, I missed you so much, baby girl." Lelouch choked out, his eyes shut tight- fighting back the tears. "Have you been a good while I was gone?" he felt her nod as she continued to cry and he rubbed her back. "Did you take care of Mommy for me?"

"Yes… I've been a good girl, Daddy." Alexis whimpered, holding her father tighter.

Kissing his daughter on the head, Lelouch made eye contact with his beautiful wife who stood by in silence. Her eyes were red as she too had fallen victim to her tears. Putting his daughter down, he walked over to C.C., with Alexis trailing closely behind him, then set his bag down when he stood in front of his wife.

"I think you've gotten quite sensitive over these past two years. Witch's don't cry." Lelouch said smiling as he gently touched his wife's cheeks and felt his eyes sting with tears. "C.C…"

"Lelouch…"

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." C.C. cried harder, going in for a tight embrace. Her heart swelled from having him so close again and as she threaded her fingers through his raven hair, she peppered his face with kisses before finally meeting his lips. Lelouch held her close as they kiss passionately, pouring all feelings into this moment. The love and yearning he had to be by his wife's side- to be with his family again.

Breaking apart for a breather, they smiled at each other and kissed again before embracing once more. Lelouch kissed the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent that he missed so much. Caught up in their personal bubble, they were pulled back into reality when Lexi wedge herself between them saying that she wants some love, and they both laughed. Lelouch picked her up and kissed her on the cheek before pulling his wife in for a hug with a free arm.

"With my two-favorite people in the world, I couldn't be anymore home than I am now."

"Welcome home, Daddy."

"Thanks, Sweetie." He smiled when she kissed him on the cheek.

"Welcome home, Lelouch."

C.C. whispered and met him halfway for a tender kiss.

"Yes… I'm finally home."

 **. . . .**

Later that night after everybody went home from celebrating Lelouch's homecoming, C.C. went to clean up while Lelouch spent time with Alexis, catching up with her for a bit before reading her a bedtime story. When she finished tidying up their home, she went to shower and waited for Lelouch in bed when he was finally able to do the same once their daughter fell asleep.

Drying his hair with a smaller towel, he tossed it in their laundry hamper and switched off all the lights in their room except for their bedside lamps. Lelouch crawled into bed beside his wife and kissed her sweetly.

"Hmm, you have no idea how much I missed you." Lelouch quickly said before capturing her lips again and lying her down on the bed, settling in between her legs. "You know, after next month when I go back, I'll be home for good for a while. I'll be able to spend more time with you and Lexi."

"Is that so?" Lelouch nodded and they kissed again. "Heh, it'll be a dream come true for Lexi. I'm quite positive she'll prefer to spend more time with her favorite parent."

"I'm not her favorite—"

"Oh, yes you are, and you know it." C.C. giggled then lightly smacked his butt. "She pretty much confirmed it for me this morning."

"Well, if it makes you feel better…" he trailed- planting wet kisses along her smooth neck. "You're my favorite wife."

"I'm your only wife."

"Hmm…"

C.C. pulled away from him and frowned. "Ah, I see how it is. So, this whole time while you were away- you've been seeing your second wife?"

"My love, I didn't mean it like tha—"

"It's no wonder why I haven't seen any muscle improvement from you." She teased while rubbing his arms. Although he has gained a little muscle from his time in the military, he's still not as athletic as his friend Suzaku. Though to be fair, Lelouch is more of a tactical leader. "You disappoint me, Lelouch. And here I thought I was good enough to be your only wife. The only woman you need in your life."

Lelouch rolled his eyes and snickered at the playful hurt tone in her voice.

"You _are_ the only woman in my life. The only one I love most in this world."

"Is this you trying to kiss ass? Trying to cover up for your second wife?"

"Damn... how did you know?" He joked, playing along with her scheme.

They both have complete faith in each other, in their love and marriage, and know that neither would ever engage in an affair.

"Call it- Wife intuition." she answered, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Smiling at each other, simultaneously the met halfway for a tender kiss which quickly became an intensive, heated make out session. C.C. tugged at the strands of his hair, deepening their kiss, and his hands greedily ghosted along her things before stopping when she suddenly flipped their positions so that she was on top. His hands then fondled her chest briefly before traveling down low to her hips. After a couple more minutes of making out, he sat up in his spot slowly, bringing her with him then removed her oversized t-shirt, leaving her in just her undergarments.

As their tongues slicked past each other, C.C. broke their connection for a short moment when she too removed his shirt and carelessly tossed it randomly on the bed. Lelouch's lips found her collarbone to kiss along before nipping at the skin, making her moan softly as he continued to ravish her neck with wet kisses. Planting a hand on his chest, C.C. pushed him onto his back and watched as his eyes glimmer in a loving desire to have her in the most intimate was possible.

Dipping down to kiss up his chest, traveling up to his neck, she asked in a whisper- her warm breath sending chills down his spine. "Is Alexis fast asleep?" Lelouch mumbled a reply 'yes' before his eyes shut in bliss when she sucked on his pulse- stifling a groan out of him. "Are you sure? I'd hate to scar her for life and traumatize us both if she walks in on us having sex."

Rolling his eyes, Lelouch frowned. "She's asleep. I made sure she was." C.C. lifted a single brow in uncertainty and he sighed. "If it'll make you feel better, I can give her nighttime cough medicine to make sure she stays asleep."

"No way! We're not going to drug our daughter."

"I was only kidding, sheesh."

"No you weren't. I bet if I gave you the go ahead, you would actually do it." C.C. frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, looking away from him and Lelouch just looked up at her with a smile- thinking just how perfect and amazing she is. Even if she can't see it sometimes. He's so lucky, grateful to have a loving wife like her in his life and a daughter whom he loves to death and will do anything for to make her happy.

Sitting up in bed and gently placing his hands on her hips, he kissed her cheek, drawing her attention back to him and felt his heart skip a beat and body flush.

 _God, she's so beautiful._

"Thank you for being strong for me, for you, for our family." He whispered then kissed her lips. "I know its been hard on you, but I'm here now. And I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you."

Sadly smiling, C.C. caressed his cheeks. "No need to… you've done a lot for me and Alexis already. I-I just want you to remember where your home will always be because no matter what happens or how long we're apart... Lelouch, you'll always be worth waiting for."

"And you and our daughter will always be worth coming home to." He finished and they both smiled before sharing a sweet kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Gently running his hands along her back to land on her waist, their lips met for a passionate kiss and Lelouch carefully flipped their positions, lying his wife on the bed- continuing with the intimacy they've both longed for.

Home will always be where his life is, where his smile is the brightest, where his love is the fullest and where he'll always feel warm and complete when he sleeps at night. Wherever his waiting family is at, no matter how far apart he may be from them, that's where his home will always be—

By the side of his wife and daughter.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you liked it! Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next time! XD

 **Thatsoneperson**


	2. Marry Me?

Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Marry Me?**

* * *

Alone in the living room with her coloring book, Alexis laid on her stomach in the middle of the floor, swinging her legs back and forth in happiness as she attempts to color within the thick-black lines of the flower picture she's working on. Occasionally whenever something from the playing TV held her attention, she would watch for only just a moment before continuing her daily morning coloring.

On most days, her Mama would put cartoons on for her to watch while she dressed for work before taking her to preschool. But today is the start of her weekend. Today, she gets to spend all day with her two-favorite people in the world.

Her mother, and father.

With a slight tilt of her head and small poke of her tongue out in deep concentration, the young raven-haired girl colored the page intensely—determination to make it look pretty for the fridge heavily sticking to her mind. But then, her focus broke when she heard a loud crash behind her in the direction of her parents' bedroom along with a few thumps and thuds.

Bested by curiosity, she sat up from her spot and waited for another sound to promote her to investigate. It didn't take long however for another thud to come, so she promptly stood on her feet and followed where the sounds were coming from: undoubtedly, her parents' bedroom.

Cautiously approaching their door, the additional familiar sounds of her parents laughing that she hadn't heard a moment before became coherent. Making use of the already cracked door, she peeked through to satiate her curiosity and saw, unclear, her parents shuffling in and out of her limited view while they laugh without a single care in the world.

Interested in knowing what's going on, she slowly opened the door, just wide enough for her too look inside, then smiled wide when her doleful eyes caught sight of the scene of her parents' activity- wanting nothing more than to join them.

In amusement, she watched her mother giggle as she ran away in many, mindless and hasty paths to avoid getting caught by the man close behind her. She often dodged him in quick and unexpected turns before cutting across the bed to somewhat widen the space between them for a quick second before he did the same to get to her.

It's a silly game of Cat and Mouse.

Something that she and Mama would sometimes play if she was in the mood or wasn't busy with work.

"Aww, come on, Honey. Surely you can do better than that." C.C. breathlessly teased, jumping on the bed like a child while the raven-haired man stood at her side of the bed. "You're getting slower, Lelouch. When did you get so old?"

"When did you become so childish?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, yeah?" Lelouch smirked, inching closer to the bed without her notice. C.C. poked out her tongue and he chuckled. "I'm gonna have to make you pay for that later tonight."

"Why wait? How about you come over—AH!" C.C. screamed in surprise when he jumped on the bed to tackle her down onto the mattress. A wide grin plastered on his lips and she couldn't hold back the giggles as he toppled over her, wrapping one of her legs over his hip. "Look at you…" she purred, pressing kisses down his neck whilst running her hands down his arms then over his chest.

"What about me?" He kissed her lips sweetly then pulled back with a soft smile as he gazed down to the most beautiful woman in the world.

"You're just full of surprises."

Never breaking eye contact, he slowly inched his fingers under his shirt that she took upon herself to wear and smirked when he touched her flat stomach and saw her eyes fill with desire.

"I can say the same for you."

"Oh, yeah?" She smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, ghosting her lips over his.

"Yeah." He answered, closing the remaining space between them, but the moment of passion didn't last when—

"What about me? Am I full of surprises?"

The couple broke their kiss to look at their daughter standing in their doorway with an innocent smile on her features. Her eyes glimmering, waiting for her answer.

With both their cheeks warming in awkwardness, they mutually wondered: _How long has she been standing there?_

Discreetly removing his hand from under his wife's shirt, he then moved away from her to sit at the edge of the bed and smiled at the young girl. "Yes, you're definitely full of surprises. Heh, you even surprised me and Mommy." Lelouch chuckled then glanced over his shoulder to see his wife shrugging hers.

"So, what were you and Mommy just doing right now?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you were lying on top of her." She pointed to the bed.

"Oh-Uh… nothing. We were just showing that we love each other by cuddling." Alexis titled her head in confusion and when her mouth opened to ask for his clarification, he quickly cut her off and asked her to come over to his side. When she ran his way, with little strength he picked up his daughter with an exaggerated groan and gently tossed her onto the big bed, making her laugh.

He began tickling her and as C.C. watched her husband and daughter interact, listening to them both laugh, her heart fluttered erratically. Its been two weeks since he came back from duty after two years, and even though she's already dreading his next deployment, she's making sure to enjoy all the big and small moments with her family before they split again for many more months to come.

After succumbing his daughter to a tickling fest for a minute, Lelouch stopped then kissed her cheek and asked if she wanted to have a drawing competition since they didn't get to do one yesterday. Cheerfully answering yes, she jumped from the bed and headed out the door. But not before looking back to her parents one more time.

She saw her mother crawl to her father with a soft smile on her lips and watched his lips match hers when she held him from behind, resting her head on his shoulder while he held her hands in his.

If she had to point out one thing that she noticed about her mother since her father's been back… its that she tends to smile more often, more genuinely and had become a little less sad.

 _He has that effect on her… he always makes her smile._

 **. . . .**

Later that afternoon when they finally came back home from running errands all day long, Alexis stepped out of her shoes and set down her travel backpack before skipping to the kitchen so she can help her parents put away the groceries. One by one as they brought them in, to the best of her ability she put the food in the pantry where they belonged. Sometimes even using a chair for the higher places.

But then once she uncovered the bag that had her favorite snacks inside, all traces of being responsible in helping left her mind.

"Mommy!"

"Yes, baby?" C.C. said as she put away the spices but stopped when she felt a tug on her shirt then looked down to her daughter where she stood beside her with a pleading look in her eyes and a snack box in her arms.

"Mommy, can I have one please?"

"Yes, but only one."

"Thank you!" the little girl cheered then ran to the kitchen table where she began opening he box.

"Alexis, how many of those are you going to eat?"

"Only one, Mommy." She repeated as she opened a single package and started snacking on her fruit snacks. Not a second after she began eating, she heard her father come up from behind, mumbling that it looked good before asking if he could have one to which she gladly shared before he left her side to help finish putting away the groceries.

She watched them closely in silence, studying their interaction in curiosity as they shared a kiss before he went behind her to hold her.

This to her is one of the more confusing things that her parents do.

Something they've been doing as of late, he would often stand behind and hug her close. Sometimes they would say things to each other that she couldn't hear, but most of the time… they would just stand still with their eyes closed and hold each other with seemingly sad smiles on their faces.

Its the moments they share likes these has she fully understood to stay away without being told. She doesn't want to steal time from them.

One night, she asked her father why they'd often embrace in silence, and he told her: ' _It's our time for peace to settle in our hearts after being apart. It's also our way to silently show and feel how much we love each other.'_

She doesn't fully understand it. It's a little confusing on her part.

But if she must point it out, there's a second thing that she noticed about her mother since he's been back. _Mama can breathe better._ She's not as worried about things when he's here. Why? Because Daddy has the most comforting, warm and secured hugs. Nothing in the world can harm them.

 _He promises to always hold them close when they're feeling lost._

 **. . . .**

When everyone settled down in the living room after dinner, it was then had her father suggested the brilliant idea of reenacting the dance they did on their wedding day. At first her mother protested, telling him that she just wants to relax and watch a movie until bedtime. But he has his way with words and he swayed her to stand up and join him in the middle of the living room floor after turning on a slow song on a nearby stereo.

Small complaints fell past her lips, but it couldn't hide the genuine smile gracing her lips- their faces- when they began to dance.

"…and I remember holding your mother so close. I was afraid that if I realized I was dreaming, I would lose her—this memory of a forever we created while we danced." Lelouch smiled at his wife then pulled her body closer to his and pressed his cheek against hers, closing his eyes as they continued to sway slowly. "In that moment, I've never felt happier in my life. It reminded me the day we met… when I knew I wanted to love your mother the moment I saw her."

"What about you, Mommy? What did you feel?" Alexis asked, her vivid imagery coming up with a scene from their wedding.

"My heart was pounding, and I was so nervous to step on his feet and ruin the moment." C.C. pulled back and met her husband's amethyst gaze.

"Which you did a couple of times." Lelouch snickered and she rolled her eyes.

"But I also felt like I was in a dream. Like I was floating and never wanted to touch ground again. And when I looked into his eyes and saw him look at me like he always did, especially after we first made lov—"

Lelouch quickly pressed his lips against hers in silence.

"She doesn't need to know that part."

"What part?" Alexis pouted.

"Nothing, Sweetheart." Lelouch grinned then looked to his wife seriously who in return just shrugged her shoulders. "You like causing trouble, don't you?"

"I'm a Witch, remember?" she smirked, and he rolled his eyes. C.C. kissed his lips again, passionately then pulled back with a smile before facing her daughter. "What I was going to say is that when I—"

"Clean version please."

C.C. rolled her eyes. "When I looked into his eyes and saw him look at me like he always did, I was certain that he loved me for who I am- flaws and all- and truly wanted a forever with me. However long we are given, I wanted nothing more than to show him that I love him just as much he does me, and wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I wanted my life to begin… and end with him. Although, little did I know... our life already began when we met. I was 17-years old and he was 21… I hoped our paths would cross again, so I could get his name. So I could talk to him a little bit longer because I think subconsciously I knew… he wasn't the piece my heart was missing, but was someone I needed to fill the void."

"Did you fall in love with Daddy at first sight?"

"Not exactly. Some people might have that luxury, but I didn't." Looking back to her husband who softly smiled at her, she returned his smile and pecked his lips. "But I'm glad I didn't fall in love with him all at once. I'd rather fall in love with him by getting to know him, not just for his handsome looks."

Sliding his hands down to her waist, he leaned in close to her ear and whispered something that made her giggled. Wanting to know what was so funny, Alexis pouted and jumped off the couch to stand next to her parents and asked what was funny.

Lelouch looked to his daughter and chuckled and C.C. pulled her husband close, leaning her head against his shoulder and asked their daughter, "Do you want to hear about our Honeymoon?"

"What's a 'Honeymoon'?"

"A Honeymoon is where people in love stay in hotels to have lots of—"

"C.C.! She's 4-years old."

"I was going to say fun. Have lots and lots of _fun_."

Alexis frowned, feeling like she's still missing something by the way her mother said fun in the end. Lelouch gave his wife a skeptic look, questioning if she told their daughter things that she shouldn't know yet. C.C. assured him that she didn't and ruffled his raven-hair before lifting his left hand to kiss the tips of his fingers—seductively unbeknownst to their daughter.

So, finally. She might as well point out the third thing that she noticed from watching her parents interact over the past two weeks since he came home. The third most obvious thing is that he makes her happy. There's a daze in her mother's eyes when she's around him, and same goes to him when he looks at her.

Could it be the look that her mother mentioned earlier?

 _The look of deep love and a promised forever?_

 **. . . .**

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

Finishing tucking his daughter into bed, he kissed her forehead and waited patiently for her to speak.

"Can I marry you?"

"Marry me?" Lelouch repeated and the raven-haired girl nodded her head shyly, bringing the blanket up to her lips, a similar nervous habit she inadvertently shares with her mother. Softly chuckling, he gently pulled the blankets down so he could see his daughter's beautiful face. "Alexis, I'm flattered that you would want to marry me, but… I'm afraid that's not how it works."

"Why? Why can't I marry you?"

"Because I'm married to Mommy."

"B-But I want to be happy like Mommy… I want to be a Princess like Mommy on my wedding day when I'm older." She frowned, tears welling in her eyes.

"And you will be, Lexi. But… just not with me. When you're older, you'll find someone who loves you as much as Mommy and I love each other. And when you do, he'll make you happy. He's going to be someone who's better than me."

"Impossible!" Alexis shouted and raised from her bed to hug her father tightly. "No one will better than you."

Lelouch smiled and gently patted her back.

"Yeah. Nobody will be better than your Dad, but Lexi…" he pulled back to see the girl still plagued with a frown. "Please don't be sad, I will always love you and be here for you. But I need you to understand that I love you differently than the way I love Mommy. She's my wife and you're our daughter. I know you might be confused right now, but you'll understand when you're older."

"Are you sure?"

"I promise."

"Okay…" she reluctantly agreed before kissing her father on the cheek and waited for him to do the same before lying back down. He tucked her in and once she felt warm and secured, he brushed back her hair with a smile. "Good night, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too. Sweet dreams."

Turning off her bedside lamp, the only illumination left in her room were the nightlights plugged in her wall. He walked out of bedroom and shut the door with a soft click.

 **. . . .**

Entering the master bedroom, Lelouch felt himself smile when he found his wife already snuggled under the bedsheets- ready for sleep. Switching off the lights of their room, he joined her in the bed and cuddled against her- spooning her from behind.

"Guess what Alexis asked me before going to bed."

"Hmm?" C.C. sleepily hummed.

"She asked if she could marry me."

"Really? How did she take the rejection?" she giggled then turned around in his arms, resting against his chest.

"A little distressed and confused, but she'll get over it."

C.C. giggled then kissed Lelouch's jaw.

"Yeah, like how you got over it when I said 'no' to you the first time you proposed?"

Lelouch groaned irritably and lightly pinched her cheek.

"You like making fun of me, don't you?"

"Just a bit." She smiled. "But I only do it out of love."

"Sure you do."

Turning back around in his arms so he could spoon her, C.C. put her hand over his, lacing their fingers and brought their hands close to her chest.

"Good night, Lelouch. I love you."

Pulling her body closer to his, he kissed her neck and basked in the warmth of her body as he snuggled close to her.

"Good night, _my love_."

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed! I know I said in the summary that this story will be non-chronological… and it will be. This chapter just so happens to follow after the first. Anyhow, thank you for reading. Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next time!

Thank you so much for the favorites and followers!

Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review: **Guest** , **Your fan** and **Cergey**.

 **Thatsoneperson**


End file.
